Morkith
Only nations that participated in the Corestar Arc, or were approved AFTER the Corestar Arc, are allowed to have Morkith in their national borders. Anatomy/Biology Description: short, stout, and some seem to have beard, though on closer inspection, the beard is made of small tendrils, able to curl and move small objects, as well as provide tactile sensations. Diet: tubers, burrowing animals, roots, certain rocks and minerals. All Morkith Average height: 4 foot even Average weight: 200 pounds Average build: muscular Coloration: snow white to almost ink black Average lifespan: 1000 years Extra: Morkith have an unusually high tolerance to psychic power, due to their exposure to "the Disease." They are the only race to ever have come from outside the Milky Way. Used to 2x Earth Gravity. Only the Mining and Warrior castes have 'beards.' Everyone else is bare faced. Even female Morkith of those castes have the 'beards.' Politics System: N/A Values: Work, family, community, and innovation R'eligion(s)': None.Morkith do not subscribe to a religion and are vehemently atheist. The can live in a nation with religion, but only if the religion isn't forced Settlements/colonies: Wherever they're accepted. Diplomacy: Looked upon with suspicion. Age of spacefaring civilization: ~1 Bya Technology Military: Heavier weapons but no machinery. Civilian/Public: construction and excavation equipment, with only light weapons for self defense. Overview: an overview or brief history of their technology and availability Racial Information Traditions: Morkith, being from a caste society, can be loyal to a fault, preferring rule of law and strong leadership. Due to this, they make horrible spies. Conflicts/Issues: Former members of the Warrior and Mining Castes tend to come to blows with former members of the Leadership and BreedingBreeding referred to genetic manipulation, childcare, and OB/GYN. Castes. Castes determined what you did and what you were taught, so Warrior Castes Morkith were never taught anything but fighting. Mining Caste Morkith were only taught mining and excavation. As such, the Morkith are vastly underskilled, depending on the Caste they're from. Relevant history Once part of a highly advanced society in a far off galaxy, the Morkith fell apart when a disease began ravaging their galaxy. A group of scientists and engineers realized that the galaxy was doomed and began construction on a massive, mobile station to house the uninfected. when it was complete, they set off, leaving their galaxy and even a good portion of their people behind. Over the eons, they altered their society into castes, traveling from galaxy to galaxy, finding the disease ravaging the galaxy, or having fully infected it. they became heralds of doom. their arrival had never beaten the spread of the disease. they would try and stop it, but always failed, further disenfranchising the lower castes. Until they came across a galaxy with a barrier around it. Inside, the disease was nowhere to be found. Or, at least not in any quantity to be picked up. To the Morkith, this told them they had found safe haven. However, when they attempted to refuel their station, via extracting the core of a planet, they failed to notice the Convent Temple, causing it's destruction. The resulting counterattack destroyed the entire Morkith nomadic structure, scattering them across the galaxy afterward. It had come out that some of the highest levels of the Leadership and Breeding Castes were intentionally keeping the people stagnant, sometimes even intentionally spreading the disease. The majority of the Morkith took refuge in the Convent, others in some of the other nations involved in freeing the people from the machinations of their leaders. A few, the ones that preferred to avoid the 'savior' nations, went out on their own, to attempt to form their own colonies, try to bring back the old traditions, or settle in nations that wouldn't have a bias toward them, due to their earlier actions. References Category:Playable Race